


"I've Been Reincarnated as the Worst Character of All Times!!!"

by Queen_of_Inspiration, XxScarlettNightDecepticonxX



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adeles, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Autobots - Freeform, Cybertronian Reader (Transformers), Cybertronians - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, Die and then reborn, Dimension Travel, Drama, F/F, F/M, Female Starscream, Genderbending, Humans, Insecticons - Freeform, Past Torture, Predacons, Reincarnation, Team as Family, Vehicons - Freeform, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Inspiration/pseuds/Queen_of_Inspiration, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxScarlettNightDecepticonxX/pseuds/XxScarlettNightDecepticonxX
Summary: (Y/n) (L/n) was your average girl living an ordinary life within her hometown/city who'd loved reading books and watching cartoon shows like any other teen her age. Her absolute favorite is Transformers, especially Transformers Prime. She loved how the story was so clean and had that perfect amount of drama, action, and even hilarious moments. Making her laugh, cry, angry, and surprisingly it made her worried for each character, human and cybertronian. She couldn't understand why but seeing them sad or even worse hurt made her heart squeeze—wanting nothing more than to jump into the tv and give everyone a big hug!However, she didn't think her wish would come true the way it did.One moment, (Y/n) was mindlessly waiting at a crossroad from the gas station to home. Then a sudden strong force sent her flying in a speeding semi-truck path, and she died immediately.When she awakened, she finds herself in the Decepticon airship? And is that knockout and Soundwave? And, is she... FUCKING STARSCREAM!!!!!!!!! WTF!!!!!
Relationships: Arcee/Reader, Autobots & Reader, Breakdown/Knock Out, Bulkhead/Reader, Bumblebee/Reader, Cliffjumper/Reader, Decepticons/Reader, Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Reader, Optimus Prime/Reader, Predaking/reader, Ratchet/Reader, Smokescreen/Reader, Soundwave/Reader, Steve the Eradicon/Reader, Ultra Magnus/Reader, Wheeljack/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	"I've Been Reincarnated as the Worst Character of All Times!!!"

This fanfiction has challenged me to the point of insanity; however, wanting to be the first to make a female Starscream work will be all worth it!!!!!!! So I hope you like it!!!

Made by **XxScarlettNightDecepticonxX.**

Her patterns glowing, also made by **XxScarlettNightDecepticonxX,** but markings by me


End file.
